Moon Knight
Moon Knight is a character from Marvel Comics. Wiki Match-Ups * Moon Knight VS Azrael (DC Comics) Possible Opponents * DC Comics ** Batman ** Scarecrow * Nemesis (Icon Comics) * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) History Spector's father, a rabbi, managed to escape Germany when Hitler invaded Czechoslovakia. Spector was born in the US. His mother died soon afterward. Marc refused to follow his father's calling; he could not understand why Elias never fought back against persecution. Instead he became a prize fighter, but when his father got into the ring one night to stop him, Marc punched him. The next morning, he enlisted in the Marines, and he never saw his father again. After two tours of duty, he became a field agent of the C.I.A. There, he worked with several people who would later interact with Moon Knight, including William Cross, Amos Lardner, and his own brother, Randall Spector. Randall killed Marc's girlfriend Lisa with a hatchet to keep her from exposing a gun-running scheme; Spector retaliated with a grenade and assumed Randall was dead. After leaving the CIA, Spector became a soldier-for-hire. During this period he befriended Frenchie Duchamp, who became his professional partner. They took on several assignments, mainly in Africa and South America. Spector later went to trial for assassinating the president of Bosqueverde, a South American country; such assignments paid well, though, and Spector invested wisely. Spector and Frenchie took on a job in Sudan for Raoul Bushman. Whereas Spector worked for the money, Bushman seemed to enjoy plunder and killing. When Bushman massacred the inhabitants of Selima, as well as archaeologist Peter Alraune, to find an Egyptian pharaoh's tomb, Spector could stomach no more. He got Alraune's daughter Marlene to safety at the tomb and challenged Bushman, who mortally wounded him in the desert. Spector managed to reach the tomb before he collapsed, and Marlene and the crew laid him beneath an idol of Khonshu. His spirit had an encounter with Khonshu, who promised to save his life in exchange for his service. Spector agreed, although he later considered this encounter a hallucination. Restored to life, he punished Bushman's men, while Bushman himself escaped. Finally having found a purpose in life, Spector applied himself fully. He, Franchie, and Alraune (now his lover) moved to New York, taking the idol along. With their help he developed the costume, equipment, and persona of Moon Knight. With his fortune he could not only support his new career of fighting crime, he could create another persona: Steven Grant, financier. Finally, to gather information at street level, he created a fourth persona: Jake Lockley, cab driver. His original persona, with its multiple facets, faded into the background. Still, leading four separate lives put great mental stress on Spector, but he kept fighting crime as Moon Knight. Information Background * Real Name: Marc Spector * Alias: Jake Lockley, Steven Grant, Yitzak Topol, Fist of Khonshu, Ian Waller, Crescent Crusader, "Moony", Crescent Wrench, Moon Demon, Lunar Legionnaire, Sheet Face, Spider-Man, Bullseye, Stupid Moon Man, Moon Knight One, Mr. Knight * Affiliation: Midnight Sons; Formerly Khonshu, former Employer of Buck Lime, Secret Avengers, U.S. Marine Corps, CIA, partner of Frenchie, partner of Bushman, partner of Midnight, partner of Echo, Avengers West Coast, Marvel Knights, Defenders, Heroes For Hire, Committee * Occupation: Adventurer, vigilante, millionaire entrepreneur; former boxer, spy, soldier, mercenary, government agent, cab driver * Height: 6'2 * Weight: 225lbs Powers and Abilities * Expert Pilot * Expert Detective * Interrogation Expert * Master Marksman * Weapons Master * Master Martial Artist * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Pain Resistance * Telepathic Resistance * Multiple Personalities * Moon's Might * Astral Vision * Healing Factor Equipment * Moon Knight Suit * Crescent Darts ** Gas Darts ** Explosive Darts ** Adamantium Darts * Truncheon * Bolas * Ivory Boomerang * Grappling Axe * Ankh * Crescent Dart Gauntlets * Compound Bow * Cesti Feats & Stats * Capable of easily bench-pressing 450lbs * Can kick with enough force to knock a door flying off its hinges or create a hole in a brick wall * Snapped chains holding him onto a wall, pulling out several of the bricks they were attached to in the process * Lifted and hurled a fully grown jaguar, which is estimated to weigh around 210lbs * When the Moon is full, he can lift a maximum of 2 tons * Can easily bend steel bars * Crushed a submachine gun into pieces with a single stomp of his foot * Braced the door frame of a collapsing building to allow Spider-Man and those inside to escape. * Ripped a car door off its hinges and punched the driver inside with enough force to slam them through the other door * Kicked down a bolted metal door * Slammed a man into a stone wall with enough force to crack it * Slammed both feet into the front of a car, crushing it * Broke a steel staff in half over his knee with little effort * Punched the demon-possessed Daredevil through a brick wall * He's often seen dodging bullets, even when he's gliding * Dodged point-blank submachine gunfire * Dodged a miniature airplane armed with drills * Managed to get atop the roof of a nearby building in the time it took for a man to pull out a gun * Dodged magical energy blasts and eye beams * Beat down several police officers before they could fire their guns * Reacted to the sound of a gun clicking and dodged before the bullets hit him * Dodged several lasers from a series of automatic turrets * Dodged a cannonball from close range * Dodged fire from an RPG-7 * Backflipped away from an explosion * Has endured brutal torture through sheer force of will. * Kept fighting even after having a chunk of his face bitten off by Bushman * Survived being near explosions and energy blasts * Has fallen off rooftops and survived * Unfazed from taking several punches to the face, getting shot, getting stabbed with knives, shot with a crossbow bolt, and getting tased * Survived a building busting explosion once * Forced himself through intensely cold arctic winds * Can take several beatings from armed opponents and keep fighting Skills & Experiences * Before becoming Moon Knight, served as a US Marine and fought through three African wars and five South American revolutions * Defeated and captured Jack Russell, the Werewolf by Night, and later freed him to take down the Committee * Once time traveled to 2940 BC to rescue the West Coast Avengers, who he later became a member of * Traveled through the Land of the Dead to save Black Panther * Once pretended to be possessed by Khonshu, broke a psychiatrist's will by exposing his inner weaknesses, forcing him to give him superhero registration, and even made him swear to worship him * Defeated Bushman, his army composed of lobotomized mentally unstable, and ultimately defied the orders of Khonshu, allowing Bushman to live * In a rage, viciously attacked Count Nefaria, whose power could match Thor's, and injured him to force him to retreat * Constantly battles criminals and super villains on a daily basis, usually coming out on top * During the Infinity War, defeated Moonshade, a dark clone of himself * Once brutally defeated his arch-enemy Bushman by carving his face off * During the Civil War, managed to escape SHIELD's custody, evaded capture from Norman Osborn's Thunderbolts, and faked his own death * Defeated Shadow Knight, who is another host of Khonshu Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Brain damage * Often relies too much on his healing powers * Same weaknesses as any mortal man * Is only superhuman at night and is fueled by how full the moon is * Very reckless * Extremely violent * Taskmaster prefers to not copy his fighting style as he prefers to take a hit rather than dodge it * Prefers to work alone Gallery Marvel Comics - Moon Knight standing on the ledge while it's raining.png Trivia * Moon Knight had multiple crossovers with his DC rival Batman. * Taskmaster is able to copy Moon Knight's fighting style; but refuses to do so as he fears that it is too reckless. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Knight Category:Warrior Category:Martial Artist Category:Healers